


Joyride - part II

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Fluff, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: John and reader meet with the brothers and Sam and Dean have a hard time understanding the relationship between reader and their father.





	

You absentmindedly gnawed on your bottom lip as you focused your attention on your smartphone. You were pretty sure you had found a case – in a local news you stumbled upon an article about some weird shit going on in an abandoned orphanage. Sounded like fun.

The thing was – John wasn’t that much into hunting. Not as driven as before, he worked slower and, as he said, more careful on trying to find Azazel. Sure, he still wanted to get that bastard and end him but there was something else on his mind, too.

And that thing was you.

After the car sex, John and you stopped acting innocent around each other – no tiptoeing, no pretending. More often than not your hunts ended up in bed, where he would fuck you senseless or let you ride the soul out of him. None of you questioned the nature of your relationship – you got what you wanted, he got what he wanted and both of you were pleased.

However, you missed the thrill of hunting that particular demon a bit. You didn’t pressure John, you knew he didn’t like it, but maybe if you found an interesting case, it would inspire him into tracking down the Yellow-Eyed demon.

You slid the hem of one of John’s t-shirts down your thighs. You usually slept in his tees since they were comfortable and he seemed to not mind at all. You stood up from the chair and faced the bathroom door as it cracked open and John entered the room.

“I think I found us a case. There’s this old orphanage in Baltimore and-“

“Are you wearing anything under this?” John’s question cut you off and he waved his palm over the t-shirt.

“No, but anyway, Sam texted-“

“Arms up, Y/N,” he demanded when he approached you and took your cell from you, tossing it into his bag. You did as you were told and John quickly rolled the shirt up and over your head, his eyes shamelessly wandering over your bare skin and you immediately felt yourself shivering in anticipation.

It was always mind-blowing when John looked at you that greedily.

____

“Holy fuck…” you murmured when, next morning, you reached for your phone to check the time. John growled as you jumped on his bed and unceremoniously laid your head on his chest. He wasn’t a man to cuddle after sex but he usually let you sleep with him, accepting your clutching onto him or your need for a bit of aftercare.

“What’s going on?” he asked in a rough morning voice and you lifted your cell up so he could look at the screen.

“I think they were calling all night,” you said as you frowned at the amount of missed calls and unread messages from both, Sam and Dean. You opened the latest text and read it aloud.

“ _We’re in Baltimore_ – there’s a hunted orphanage there, I tried to tell you this but you interrupted –“

“Yeah, and you were so very unhappy ‘bout that.”

“- _and we could use some help. Call me ASAP_ ,” you finished and turned your eyes at John. He was looking at the ceiling, seemingly thinking about the text. Sam and Dean and you and John tried to be in touch but you wouldn’t tell you kept regular contact. Sporadic calls, texts from time to time were present, but you weren’t very eager to meet them. You were worried how they would react to your relationship with their father.

John patted your thigh and fixed his eyes on your face.

“Get your pretty ass up, we gotta go,” he said with a small smirk and you climbed out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Within twenty minutes, John started his car and you dialed Sam’s number to get the location.

_____

You expected everything. Yells, pretensions, judgmental glances, curses but not silence.

When you arrived and parked next to Impala, Sam began filling you in the case, sharing everything they got so far. Dean was quiet, nodding his head every now and then as his brother spoke, you and John listening curiously. It looked like a simple ghost case, but considering that orphanage was opened for quite long time, Sam and Dean would have some  difficulties dealing with all of its inhabitants.

You were sure that they noticed. They must’ve realized that the flannel you were wearing was definitely man’s (it looked great with your skinny black jeans and was warm) and they had to see how easy it was for you and John to move around each other. It became natural, you were practically reading one another’s mind.

Yet, you didn’t predict that you would be cornered and bombarded with questions and conclusions, unable to even open your mouth to defend yourself. Sam and Dean asked you to come to their motel room to talk and you were convinced it would be a kind of brainstorm about the case. John was out to refuel the car and bring some beers.

“I guess that I can go first as I bait and then the three of you will storm in when the ghosts appear,” you suggested, gazing between brothers with your arms folded defensively. You sensed the tension once you entered the room.

“Y/N, are you and our dad…? You know?” Sam started carefully.

“Sammy, are you blind? Of course they’re screwing, she’s wearing his shirt!” Dean barked and your jaw dropped. For the first time in your life you felt literally dirty because of what you were doing behind closed doors. You shifted, lowering your gaze.

“Dean, don’t be vulgar.”

Dean threw his arms up with a confused expression.

“Well, how would call it then? Making love? Cause it damn sure is not that!”

“He seems to be happy!”

“Yeah, not surprising for a guy his age when he has a young girl to play with.”

“Dean!”

“What?!”

“You, guys, are fucking idiots,” you spat through gritted teeth, glaring at them with anger. By now, you were fuming with rage, your body shaking and your fist balled.

“Y/N, we’re just trying to understand how did it happen, that’s all,” Sam explained but you only rolled your eyes. Of course they would lash out at you, of course they wouldn’t leave this alone.

You shrugged.

“It just did and it’s none of your fucking business, really. I won’t let you shame me for what I’m doing with _my_ body, so stop it.”

“We don’t wanna shame you,” Dean said and sighed, scratching the back of his neck, “it’s just really fucking hard to get, you know. He’s our dad and he’s what? Twice your age? Can he even..?” Dean made a gesture of raising finger over his crotch and you knew you were done. You didn’t say a word, you just went out, slamming the door behind you as you dashed to the room you shared with John, taking a lighter from the back pocket of his jeans and a pack of smokes from your bag. You didn’t smoke much but you felt like you needed a long walk and definitely more than one cigarette.

With any explanation, you exited and just started walking.

Truth be told, John didn’t need an explanation. None of you heard him coming back from the gas station but he arrived just at the time to hear what his sons were telling you. He didn’t want to interfere, knowing very well that you could handle it but he was aware how angry you would be after such confrontation.

So he just remained quiet, letting you deal with it your way. But meanwhile, he decided that he had to have a conversation with his sons. Apparently, there were some matters that needed to be addressed.

He took the beers and walked the short distance to the boy’s room. He knocked and opened the door, stepping in and placing the cans on the table, ignoring brother’s confused looks.

John sat on the chair and opened himself a beer.

“Now, let’s talk, boys. I know what you think about Y/N but I wanna know what you think about me.”

“We didn’t-“ Dean immediately wanted to deny that anything happened but one stern look from his father made him shut his mouth.

“We just, uhm, we’re kinda worried,” Sam muttered and John nodded.

“About Y/N, I assume, right?”

“Yes,” both men answered. John took a sip of his beer before he spoke again.

“She’s a tough one, she’ll be fine. And I don’t intend to hurt her. What is hurtful, boys, is the way you attacked her.”

“I know, we shouldn’t have,” Dean panted, lowering his eyes on his boots.

“And, if it’s bothering you so much, I can end it. Y/N will understand, I’m sure. So, do you want me to end things up with her?” John asked, sliding his eyes from Sam to Dean and back. He knew you would probably be mad, that you would scream at him, but just as he said – you were smart enough to understand that nothing was more important than his sons.

Sam and Dean locked eyes with one another for a moment. Then, Sam turned his eyes at their father.

“We were jealous, okay? Dean had kind of crush on her and I, well… let’s just say I always admired how clever she is. And she chose you.”

“I’m that bad, huh?” John teased and both, Sam and Dean eagerly shook their heads and John chuckled shortly.

“It’s okay. You will need to beg her to forgive you, but I think we’ll be good.”

“We’re sorry, dad,” Dean declared sincerely and John handed each of them a can of beer.

“I know, boys.”

______

Two hours later you were back in your room, trembling from cold. You didn’t take your jacket with you and the temperature dropped a few degrees when evening came.

You found John sitting at the bed. He stood up when you entered, opening his arms, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“Come here,” he beckoned and you gladly obliged, jumping into his warm embrace.

“You good?” he asked, rubbing your back and you sighed contently.

“I am now. You caught feelings from them?”

“Why? You want me to stop?” his voice was gentle but you could sense he was still smiling.

“No,” you snuggled further into his chest, feeling warmth from his body seeping into yours. He placed a kiss on the top of your head, much to your surprise, and rested his chin there.

“Enjoy, then.”  


End file.
